First Objection, First Kiss
by Elerick
Summary: Shamless childhood Edgy, Pheeny, and Larry childhood cute mush, Pheonix x Edgeworth


First Objection, First Kiss

This is shameless cutezy wootzy mush with young Edgey, Pheeny, and Larry

All characters belong to cacom

"Objection!"

The word rang out in the small class, unfamiliar to the young ears but sung with such confidence and determination its meaning was not lost. Miles Edgeworth, always such a quiet lad, had slammed his tiny hands down on his wooden desk and demanded justice. "If he said he didn't do it then he didn't do it!"

Phoenix, or Nickey as his peers had dubbed him, their young tongues struggling with such a name, stood there, his tear drenched face in a baffled droop. Just seconds before he had felt the cold hand of hate and distrust clenching him without mercy. His classmates shouting for punishment for a theft he did not do. Among the shouts this guardian angel in a small pink suit and tie had spoken up for him, he felt a flutter of hope in his chest as he whipped the overflowing water works from his nose.

"Right, you all should just shut up. He said he didn't do it."

Another voice cast its vote in the chaos, another, rather lanky boy leaning out of his chair came to his rescue. His world had left him alone and in the dark, but now it had light.

"Alright, alright. I will pay for what was stolen myself…" the teacher's word was law to these fourth graders, and just like that he was free. The cold eyes of his classmates turned and he was caught in the warm arms of innocence.

But who were his saviors.

"My name is Larry Butz" The pointy haired boy extended one of his awkwardly long, skinny arms. Nick shook it with humble gratitude, his eyes to the dirt.

"I'm Nickey Wright." He sniffed, he had recently begun developing a cold, as he often did. His constant illness kept him from interacting with children his age and left him with a shy disposition. "Thanks for helping me… back there."

He shrugged casually, unaware of the small grade school trial's affected on the boy. Larry himself would probably forget it in a matter of days. "Eh, no problem, It was pretty cool when that one kid started yelling things out, I wanted to make some noise too."

"Do you know him?" the boy was eager to thank his savior. He had seen the other around class but didn't even know his name. He always wore the strangest pink clothes and dressed like a grown up. Even when compared to Nickey he was unsociable, head always in a book.

Perhaps he needs a friend, little Nick thought to himself.

"I think his name is Mike… or Miles… Yeah, Miles." Apparently Larry wasn't familiar with him either. He absentmindedly bounced a basketball between his hands while thinking, which seemed a great strain for him. "I never talk to him, he seems kinda nerdy to me." He pointed to a tree, missing one of the ball's bounces and franticly catching it before it escaped, "He's over there if you wanna talk to him."

Hearing the boy had such a branding as "Nerd" Nick began to grow second thoughts, he didn't need anything else pulling him away from the other kids. "I-I'm just gonna thank him for saving me… not like I wanna be his friend or anything."

"That's right, he did kinda save you, didn't he." Larry got a gleam in his eyes, it made Nickey uncomfortable. "You know what that means."

"N-no…" but he didn't really want to know… yet at the same time his curiosity was burning.

"He saved you, now you have to go kiss him." He stated it as simply as if everyone was aware of this unwritten law.

The thought sent a panic running up the boy's spine and back down again, "But I don't wanna kiss anybody!" his voice was high with terror. The thought made him want to wet his shorts, and he didn't even want to think of the cooties! Gross! 

But his new friend was firm, "Nope, nope, you have to. They do it in all the movie and TV and we all know, movies and TV are real life and real life is law! Besides, I hear his dad is a lawyer, if you don't kiss him he could get mad and sue!"

The last thing little Nick wanted was to go back to another trial, and if it was Miles' father, it would be a grown up classroom. He shuddered at the thought. "Alright… I'll go talk to him." 

The boy in question, Miles Edgeworth, was spending his recess like he did everyday, curled up against the tree near the edge of the playground with a book. He never played with the other children, and he wouldn't, even if they invited him… not that they ever did. He just tried to concentrate on the books his father gave him. If he ever wished to be a defense attorney and follow in his footsteps, he wouldn't get there by kick ball, that was for sure.

He was so in tune with his own thoughts he nearly jumped when another boy sat down right beside him.

"Hello."

Miles shied away at first, he wasn't used to having people talk to him, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He immediately started to ponder any evil motives this boy should have against him, but then he recognized the black, overly pointy hair he had seen earlier in the class trial. So this was the boy who he had helped.

"Hi…" was all he could think to say.

"I'm Phoenix," he sniffed and whipped his running nose one his sleeve, they held the same hand out in friendship to the other, "But you can call me Nickey."

Miles cringed at the now moist hand but shook it none the less, making sure to clean it on the grass afterwards. "I'm Miles Edgeworth… Pleasure to make your acquaintance…"

"What?"

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh…" Nickey leaned over the other's shoulder to get a look at the book in his hand. It was big, looked heavy and didn't have any pictures. "What are you reading?"

He held the book up as if proud of his own intellect. "My father gave me this book so I can learn about law."

"He's a lawyer, right."

Miles nodded eagerly, "He's a big famous defense attorney."

"What's that?"

"He saves people who are going to be punished when they didn't do anything." He spoke louder then before, he held a great pride for his father, "Someday I'm going to be one just like him!"

Nickey bounced on his knees in the grass. To his young mind, this "defense attorney" sounded like a super hero. "Wow, just like when you saved me in the class trial!"

"Exactly."

Nick suddenly became silent and the space between the two became awkward. Miles shifted in the grass, had he said something wrong? He wasn't used to social situations, perhaps he had made a mistake and not even noticed it. Had he lost a new friend before he even made one?

But Nickey's mind was somewhere else entirely. If Miles studied law for fun then he must know what he was about to do couldn't be avoided. Still it wouldn't halt the butterflies, which were doing the Hoki-Poki in his stomach. Sucking in his breath, as if diving under water, the boy leaned in clumsily and pressed his lips to Miles'.

The maroon clad boy made a sound that that seemed a scream of horror interrupted by a hiccup. He stumbled backwards into the grass, breaking the connection between them. He glared at the other, but his eyes were half filled with confusion so it lost its potency.

"O-objection!" he managed to stammer out before franticly whipping his mouth with his sleeve. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nickey was a bit in shock himself, kisses were supposed to be gross but that wasn't as bad as he thought it might be. Miles' lips were soft and it felt almost nice. The butterflies suddenly took off and he felt a little nauseous. "I… Larry said… he said if someone saves you have to kiss them, it's a law…"

"There's no law like that!"

"There's not…?" There was a loud snickering and then full on laughter from a neat by bush, "Larry! You lied!"

The lanky boy came stumbling out of the bush, his hand over his stomach as it pained him to laugh so hard, "I didn't think you'd actually do it dude! You should have seen Edgey's face!"

Miles huffed and got to his feet, "How dare you make me the bunt of your joke!" turning on his heel stomped off through the grass, never turning back to see a devastated little Phoenix waving for him to come back.

"What! Miles! I didn't know about the joke! Miles…" the other was now too far for words to reach, with a heavy conscience he gave up.

The shame was so obvious in the boy it even penetrated Larry's hard skull. "I guess I went to far…"

"Yeah, you did…" Nickey sniffled, on the verge of tears. Larry kneeled down and patted him on the back.

"Dude, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make him run away like that. Look," he picked up the heavy book Miles had been reading earlier, "he even left his book behind."

Nickey snatched the book away from the other, here was a ray of hope, "That's it, I'll just ask my mom to take me to Miles' house I can return his book, then I can apologize!"

"Good idea, give him my apology to."

"Why can't you just come with me?"

He gave a nervous laugh, "I have detention."

Nickey sighed, "You get into a lot of trouble, don't you Larry?"

"I never mean to, honest…" he held out his hand, "Are we still friends?"

He hesitated, but he could see the true remorse in his eyes so he must be a good person, despite his run-ins with trouble. "Sure,"

"Awesome!" he slung one of his long arms around the other, "And since we're friends, you can ask this girl in class if she likes me or not, I can't live without her." 

Nickey stood in front of the large oak doors of the Edgeworth estate, feeling smaller then usual. The Victorian style house looked just like that of old horror movies, all that was needed was a thunderstorm overhead. The boy swallowed before ringing the doorbell, which played a slightly familiar classical tune that he could not place.

A grown up answered the door, his suit and glasses letting the world know of his intelligence, He looked around for a bit, obviously expecting someone taller, then finally spotted the boy at his feet. "Greetings… are you here for my son or are you selling something?"

"Miles, sir…" he felt intimidated by the strong voice of the man.

"I'm afraid he's taken down with a cold so he can't come to the door…"

"Can I see him, please sir? I have something I need to say to him."

The father pointed, "Up the stairs and to the left."

"Thank you sir!" he bounded in the door without another word and scaled the stairs two at a time. That was the great defense attorney, he thought to himself, he wasn't like the usual super heroes, but he could feel his power in the way he spoke… maybe miles would be like that one day.

When he reached the door he opened it slowly, peeking in at first. Still, with what little he saw of the lavish room it took his breath away, mostly the sight of the entire wall of books.

"Who's there?" a groggy voice asked.

Nickey walked in shyly, "Its me, Miles."

The boy, who was curled up in his pink bed sheets, face slightly, flushed with illness, sneezed into a tissue, "What do you want? You already gave me your cold…"

"I came to say sorry for today… for both me and Larry." He set the book on the bed, "And to return this… you left it behind when you ran…"

Miles hesitated but took the book anyway, he now felt ashamed for acting so rude when the boy entered, "Thank you…" was al he could think to say.

There was another long silence, Nickey still felt bad for what he and Larry had done and searched his mind for a way to make it up, "How about… you come sit with Larry and me next lunch period? If you thank you can forgive us… that is."

Miles smiled, it seemed almost awkward on his stern face, but it made little Nick feel warm inside and the butterflies returned all over again. "I'd like that…"

He returned the smile and held out his hand as Larry had earlier, the other couldn't help but notice the purity of such a smile on him. "Friends?"

Miles cleared his throat and shook his hand shyly, his eyes on the bed covers, "…Friends."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch." He turned to leave, but as he neared the door he paused. The book was returned and everything was well now, yet he still felt as if he needed to do something. He rummaged through his own head, but when he found it his face became uncomfortably warm. After a split second of debate he decided what could it possibly hurt?

Miles looked up from his book (which he had been inspecting for any means of particle joke that might be attached to it, just in case) curious as to why Nickey was coming across the room to him. Before he could react the boy leaned over his bed and planted a kiss right on his cheek.

"Get well soon" was all he said, with a sweet smile, then ran out of the room just before Miles was able to shout at him.

The boy pouted, grumbling to himself and sinking deeper under the covers. His fever-warmed face was suddenly burning, partly with anger and partly with something he didn't really understand. He blamed the boy… not that it horrible, it was rather nice in a way, he didn't get that sort of affection very often.

Finally he sighed to himself, "This is going to be an odd friendship…"


End file.
